Wanted For Revenge
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When Brad breaks out of prison it's up too David and Sarah to protect Casey and Kenny. However not all goes planned when David has to go cross country for his cousin's pot lode causing the Millers to land another road trip. Will the Millers survive this trip? (Rated T For Now Might Go Up)(On Hold Till Further Notice!)
1. Prologue

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - So I really have wanted to write a Fanfiction for this movie since I saw it because I love it would like to see more of the Miller family and what would happen after the movie. Thus, I came up with this idea. Anyway not much happens the first chapter since it's the start and it's kind of short and I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. So the first chapter for the first We're the Millers fanfiction in the proper section. Also I own nothing from We're the Millers but I do own my OC The Manhandler. So please enjoy! :)**

**Warning - Rated T for some swear words!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prologue

If someone were to ask how he even got into this hell hole of a place, he would have no trouble replying. _It was the fake Miller family _- Was always his answer and normally people left him alone after that. But if people were to ask him even more about the Millers well, Brad would certainly tell them everything they wanted to know. He didn't care if he was putting them in danger; or giving them away; no! Brad only cared about one thing and one thing only; revenge...

Truth is, the Millers were the main reason that Brad was in prison in the first place. David had double crossed him and turned him into the DEA while finishing his business with the man. Brad guessed that this was he deserved for being a dick to David all those years; but it still wasn't fair that David didn't even get arrested for dragging the shit across the Mexico border into the US.

David...

Ugh! No matter how much he hated the name, Brad still couldn't stop saying it for no reason at all. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't stop saying the name, it was the fact that it was all his fault he was hear that made his skin crawl so badly that he wanted to punch a wall or someone each time he said it in his mind. But it wasn't just David, oh no, it was the whole damn clang that David had gotten together for a fake family. Some women named Sarah who went by Rose, a runaway brat girl Casey, and a socially awkward boy named Kenny. They were the reason that he couldn't sleep at night or think properly. In fact, they were the reason he wanted revenge.

Brad sighed as he leaned against the gray dirty wall of cell hold. If he was in this cell, there was no way he was going to be able to get the revenge he wanted on the so called Millers. So, that was when Brad Gurdlinger decided that he was going to do the one thing most of the prisoners were scared to do. He was going to visit the scariest man in the whole prison...

(Line Skip)

At that point Brad regretted his decision mainly because the man known as _The Manhandler _which will have Brad admit that he was kind of scared by the name. But the man however wasn't as scary as his name. Sure he was a little on the heavier side, with black hair that went to the neck, and tattoo's that seemed to cover his entire upper arms and hands. Brad waited to sit down until the man was ready and when he was ready; the man was the first one to speak instead of him.

"So you ask for my assistance?" The Manhandler asked with a look down at Brad. "My only question is, for what?" The Manhandler explained with confusion.

"Revenge." Brad answered suddenly with a smile on his face. "Revenge on a one David Clark also known as David Miller now." Brad explained with a smirk.

"David Clark...David Clark." The Manhandler repeated as if he was trying to figure out who that was. "Ah yes, David Clark local drug dealer." The Manhandler stated.

"You know him?" Brad asked with interest as the man in front of him nodded.

"Of course, he sold me four hundred dollars' worth of pot back in college." The Manhandler explained. "Turns out a while later there was a secrete tracking device hidden in it that the police had planted in order to find him, and somehow he learned about it and gave it away to me." The Manhandler finished with a scold.

"Are we on the, um, same page then?" Brad asked with hope as he used hand gestures while he talked and looked up at the man again waiting for an answer.

"Yes." The Manhandler stated instantly with a wicked grin on his face.

"Glad you're aboard; here's what I have planned -" Brad began as he smiled and began to explain his plan to The Man Handler.

From this point on, Brad had a really good feeling about this and knew that nothing was going to stop them now...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was the first chapter! I know, not much, but it's just the start and a little about Brad wanting Revenge on David and his fake family. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and hopefully it will get longer and things will get more interesting! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Thanks again and please nothing to harsh but criticism is welcomed. :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. News

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! That caused me to write this next chapter. Once more nothing that much happened in this chapter, just mainly starting it off, but I promise that after the next chapter things will begin to get more interesting with The Millers and Brad so yeah! Anyway as normal I own nothing from We're the Millers so please ENJOY! :)**

**Rated T for one swear word in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

News

Across the world somewhere in Colorado; Sarah Miller was sitting at a kitchen counter working on her laptop. Since, she had moved into her new home with her new family Sarah had taken a job as a high school teacher where she taught English. Her husband David, on the other hand, still sold drugs, and even grew some in their backyard, but most importantly, he got a job working in a store in the middle of downtown. So, Sarah could only be happy for her and her family.

Their kids, Casey and Kenny, went to a public normal school where Kenny was in eleventh grade and Casey was tenth grade. Strangely enough, they were both doing really good in school with their academics. Basically, everything was going fine for the Miller family and they didn't know it was going to change once more that morning Sarah was putting grades into her computer. Sarah had been the only home at the moment and the television was on in the background as she worked.

Mainly she had it on so it wasn't so quiet and she ignored it until something came on that caught her attention...

_" - What do you have to say about the breakout that happened here in Palm Springs, Florida?" A reporter women asked as she held the mic up to a police officer._

_"Were obviously not happy that it happened but the police enforcement are doing whatever they can to catch the man that escaped. So, we advise everyone to stay close together and that no one goes out after dark just in case." The police officer explained as he looked at the camera to get his point across._

_"Is there anyway you can tell us any information about the escaped prisoner so we can keep our eyes on the lookout?" The reported women asked once more._

_"I can't tell you much but I can tell you that the prisoner's name is Brad Gurdlinger and no one knows for sure why he broke out. However, we have some theories because he wasn't alone on this breakout." The police officer explained as the television went black._

" - Shit! - " Sarah cursed as soon as she turned the television off ad slammed her fist on the counter top.

Instantly she grabbed her phone and began to punch in David's number since he was at work. This was important and Sarah knew that she shouldn't hide it from David since there a possibility that Brad had escaped and planned to come after them, however she didn't know that her theory was right. As she tried to call him, his phone beeped and told her that he was busy on the other line. So, she turned it off, and tried the number again, luckily David picked up on the third ring this time.

"Hey honey! I'm glad you called, and I got some good news!" David stated as soon as he picked up, she could tell he was smiling on the other line.

"Really? Cause that's why I called too, only my news isn't as good." Sarah explained with a frown, that was David stop talking in his happy voice.

"What do you mean!?" David asked instantly with worry. "Did something happen to you? Or too the kids!?" David asked with worry and in a rush.

"No! But, you remember that Brad guy we did that drug smuggling for a long time ago?" Sarah asked as she waited for him to reply.

"Yeah..." David trailed indicating her to continue, this time he answered in a confused kind of voice.

"Apparently he broke out of prison!" Sarah stated instantly as she turned around in her chair to get more comfy.

"WHAT!?" David asked in a full panic voiced. "How!? When!? Why!?" David asked fastly as he tried to figure out what to even think at that moment.

"I don't know, the police and reported didn't explain anything to us, they just told us his name so we could keep an eye out." Sarah explained as she frowned.

"Ugh! Like that's going to help us!" David complained with annoyance. "But, I guess that was really bad news." David added in while Sarah nodded to herself.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Sarah asked with worry and fright as she tried to think of something.

"Are the kids home?" David asked instantly making Sarah snap back in reality.

"Um, no, Casey is at a friend's house, and Kenny is at a meeting for his debate club, thingy." Sarah explained as David sighed on the other line.

"Okay here's what I need you to do, I need you to text or call them and tell them to come home as soon as they can, because it's an emergency." David explained with thought as he paused for a moment. "Do you think you can do that?" David asked as Sarah hummed as a yes response into the phone.

"Then what?" Sarah asked wanting to know what else David had planned.

"As soon as work is over, cause I only have like a half-hour left, I am going to come home and were are going to tell the kids two things." David explained once more as he tried to figure out how to word his plan. "Were going to tell them about Brad and how he escaped and what we want them to do with this situation."

"Alright, so what's the second thing were going to tell them?" Sarah asked with interest, she knew they had to tell them her news, but what was David's news?

"What would you say if I had another preposition for a possible family road trip?" David asked as Sarah thought in confusion for a moment before replying.

"That would depend on what it is." Sarah explained as she stood up and ended up leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway.

"So, here's the deal and plan that I myself has been offered..." David began as Sarah listened with interest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cliffy! Man, I know I did that to you with both chapters lol, but I promise you'll find out David's plan/deal thingy in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and I no it's still not long; but I did at least hopefully made it a little longer the last. Thanks again for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon and after Chapter three things will get interesting I promise! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Explanation

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks for the one reviews and for all those who have read the last two chapter's you guys ROCK! But seriously I'm a little upset not more people are reviewing. Oh well, hopefully some will this chapter and the next. Anyway this chapter is shorter then the other two because it's just a conversation mainly between David and Casey but Kenny and Sarah talk here and there as well. But yeah, sorry for not updating in a few days, I've been busy getting ready for school again and with school. I had time tonight because Drill was cancelled due to weather so that means yeah! An update! Anyway I know it's short but please ENJOY! Things are going to get more interesting after this chapter...  
><strong>

**Warning - One swear word in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Explanation

Later that afternoon when Kenny and Casey had gotten home from their activities, Sarah and David had gathered them into the living room. While explaining the new about Brad and David's offer that he had gotten from his cousin, they watched as their adopted kids listened to what they were hearing. So far it seemed like everything was going pretty well and both parents thought that this was going to be easy. However, it was when they got done talking that they realized the kids

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Casey exclaimed as she shook her head and hands back and forth in a disagreeing manor.

"But come on!" David stated instantly as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "This is really, really, really important!" David explained once more with a serious look.

"It may be, but I'm still not going along for the trip." Casey explained as she crossed her eyes and glared at him.

"Why not!?" David asked with interest and hurt as he eyed her every movement.

"Because of what happened the first trip we took! We almost got killed, and arrested, no thank you!" Casey explained as she began to walk out to the kitchen.

"She has a point you know." Kenny piped up from the couch making David and Sarah look at him.

"Shut the fuck up Kenny." David simply stated as he turned and walked out of the room too follow Casey leaving Kenny to sit there with a hurt look towards David.

As David left the room, Sarah walked over to Kenny and began to comfort him from the mean words that David had just said to him. However, he was use to those kinds of words from David and just stood up and followed David and Casey into the kitchen. This of course left Sarah too follow their lead. Once Sarah and Kenny arrived into the kitchen they found David still trying to talk Casey into coming along for the ride as they went to help his cousin down in Canada.

"Why should I care about Uncle Rodger!? We've never meet him!" Casey asked with annoyance as she got a juice box of the fridge.

"Because, if we don't care about him, he could end up in jail for the rest of his life!" David explained instantly as he looked straight at her.

" - And that's a bad thing?" Casey asked with confusion as David sent her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yes it is! Remember when we all almost got arrested!?" David asked with a interest as Casey nodded. "Yeah, we would have ended up just as bad as he will if we had been arrested by that Fitzgerald family." David explained with a look as Casey groaned and crossed her arms, she didn't need to think about that anymore.

"Come on Case, if it was you in his position, wouldn't you want us to help you?" Kenny asked suddenly making Casey and David look at him with surprise.

"Now, he has a point." Sarah added as she began to type on her laptop while waving her hand in the air to prove her point.

"Ugh! Fine! Loser boy has a point." Casey stated as she finally caved in, she had too, otherwise her family wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yes!" David exclaimed with happiness.

"But - " Casey began as David stopped dancing around in happiness and stared her with worry. "I want to know what the plan is for this. Like, how will we get the pot? Or how are we going to sneak it over the Canada boarder? And, how long is this going to take and does it count as a vacation from school?" Casey asked.

"Simple, were using the RV right dad?" Kenny asked with interest as he looked over at David.

For a moment there was a silence between everyone as Sarah and David looked at one another and then at Kenny. It was the first time Kenny had called them dad since they moved into the witness protection house and he did willingly...

"Um right." David answered after a moment with a slight smile on his face.

"Not only that, but you kids will be missing school for this, so I guess you could see it as a vacation from school." Sarah explained as she looked at her two kids. "Oh and it will be a good way to keep us safe while Brad is on the lose since it will be hard to find us because we'll be moving a lot." Sarah finished as David nodded also.

"Alright I'm in then, when do we leave?" Casey asked as she looked at her family with interest.

"We leave tonight." David explained as he smiled at Casey who surprisingly smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter three. First let me clear something up in case you're confused. I know Kenny and Casey had called David and Sarah mom and dad a lot in the movie to go along with the plan. However, this is the first time Kenny has called David (dad) while meaning it since they moved into the witness protection house. So, yeah, I wanted to clear that up. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I love you're reviews and they keep me wanting to post more! Besides we need this Miller fanfiction since their aren't any at all. So yeah, please REVIEW and thanks for reading. I know it's boring now, but it will start to get better in the next chapter! Thanks again and REVIEW! Chapter four coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Take Off

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway we finally take off in this chapter so yeah! More things will start to happen so, bear with me. So, as normal I own nothing from We're the Millers (I wish I did though, a second movie would be in the works if I owned it lol). But enjoy!**

**Also a second version of this story is on my Wattpad account. You can go to this site, if you want to check out the better re-written version.  
>But you have to put www. and then Wattpad and then .com and then the light words under this if you want to get to it...Thanks!<strong>

story/30163510-wanted-for-revenge

**Warning - Rated T for the swear word "fuck"... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Take Off

Later that night everyone gathered outside of the house in front of the RV with their bags making sure that everything was packed before the final zip up. David and Sarah had made sure that all the doors and windows of the house was locked, while Casey and Kenny made sure they had everything they needed before they had zipped up their bags one last time. Soon enough, when everything was double checked and everyone was ready for sure, they all stood in front of the RV together.

"Ready to go guys?" David asked as he looked side to side between his family members.

However when David didn't get a straight response he turned and looked at everyone once more with confusion. Instantly he understood why everyone was so quiet, they were looking at the RV in an amazement kind of way. Smiling David laughed to himself as he took in each of their amazed faces. But that was when it hit him, he had forgotten to tell them that he had revamped their RV during the time they have been living together.

"Um, guys..." David said as she leaned forward and waved his hand in front of their faces. When he still didn't get a response, he whistled and that brought them in.

"What!?" Casey asked suddenly as she jumped.

"Holy crap!" Sarah exclaimed as she got spooked by David's whistle since she wasn't paying attention.

"Hu!?" Kenny asked at the same time as Casey and Sarah talked.

"I asked if you guys were ready to go?" David explained as he laughed and smiled while he looked at his family.

"Yes!" Casey, Sarah, and Kenny all exclaimed at once.

"Alright then let's go!" David called as he waved his family into the RV after opening the side door to let them in. As soon as they were all he in, he turned his head to the side and smiled. "Canada here we come." David muttered to himself as he turned around once more and headed inside the RV while closing the door behind him.

Inside the RV David turned the car on and began to back out of the driveway as Sarah joined in on his company and sat in the passenger seat. Meanwhile Casey and Kenny got themselves settled in the small living room/kitchen/dining area of the RV. Together they all began to mind their own business as they started taking off down the street. As the RV drove down the street and out of town, the radio played in the background with _Life Is A Highway _by _Rascal Flatt's._

From then on, David Miller himself had a good feeling that this job was going to easy as pie. As soon as they were there, they were going to get the stash of drugs from his cousin's room before the police found it and just head right back home. After all, they had this experience before and they were now pros at drug smuggling and they knew what to do this time around anyway. That was when David knew that their luck was coming to them, and he knew it was smooth sailing from there.

Or at least he thought it was...

...

Breaking out of prison hadn't been that hard for Brad, after all, the security guards there were stupid and gullible. Yet, Brad wasn't complaining that they were, no he was actually thanking them in his mind for being stupid and gullible because he was now on way to find the Millers with his right hand man _The Manhandler. _Since Brad escaped, The Manhandler had been driving the two of them around the state of Florida in hopes of finding a way out with the car they had hotwired that was on the side of the rode. Neither one of them cared who it belonged too, no, they only cared enough that it could help them escape and find their targets and it did.

"So do you even have any idea on how to find this David guy?" The Manhandler asked as he turned the car another corner towards the boarder of the state.

"I do." Brad stated instantly as held up a small hand held device. "You see this small little item?" Brad asked as he indicated to it with his free hand.

"Yeah?" The Handler asked with confusion and interest.

"This is a tracking device, and it will lead us right to that retreaded Miller family." Brad explained as he chuckled evilly to himself and allowed an evil smile to come on his face.

"A tracking device!? How did you manage to pull that one off!?" The Manhandler asked with a smile as well as he looked over at Brad while they sat at a stop light.

"Easy when I gave David the RV the first time around, I placed a tracking device somewhere so good in the RV that none of the Millers would be able to find it." Brad explained as he and The Manhandler began to laugh with happiness as Brad pressed the on button of the device.

Silence came over the two villains as they waited for the tracking device to find a single. While driving around more, The Manhandler turned on the radio and as he did he began to flip through different channels trying to find something good too listen too. As he did that, Brad impatiently waited for his device to work. So, when it finally told him that there was a single, he began to get excited knowing that he was going to be able to find the Millers a lot easier than before. Instantly Brad finished making sure it was loaded and made sure that everything was in place, after all, he didn't want to mess up this chance at all.

"We got a single!" Brad exclaimed with a smile.

"So, where are they then?" The Manhandler asked with interest and happiness as well.

"It looks like there on the move since the dot is moving and their heading North out of Colorado." Brad explained as he turned the device and showed his friend.

"Well then, it looks like we're going that way!" The Manhandler exclaimed with excitement as he pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

"You better watch you're back Millers, because here we come." Brad muttered to himself as he formed another evil smile and began to let out his evil laugh...

...

Meanwhile back on the family RV, the Millers were now completely settled into the mobile home and on their way. Along the way the kids were starting to get bored out of their minds and the parents were trying to figure out which way to go to get to Canada faster. However as the kids sat and chilled in the middle of the RV, the two of them were kind of starting to get board since they've already being doing their own thing for about an hour and a half. They wanted to do something fun. Casey was the first one to talk.

"Ugh I'm officially board!" Casey exclaimed making Kenny look up at her as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Too bad, this is a job, not fun!" David called from the form of the driver's seat.

"Burn..." Kenny stated with a laugh as he continued to play his handheld game while ignoring Casey death glare. All they heard was Sarah and David laughing at Kenny's comment.

"Mhm...Fuck you." Casey stated as she stuck up her middle fingure at him.

"Alright guys; cut it out." Sarah explained as she turned to look at what the kids were doing. " - And David, could you lighten up a bit? I mean, do we really want this trip to be like the first one?" Sarah asked as she smiled at him and flipped another page in the book she was reading.

"Oh...she told you..." Casey stated as she laughed this time only to shut up as soon as Sarah turned around and glared at her.

" - And you yell at me?" Kenny muttered to himself as he sent a glance at Sarah and then went back to his game.

"What did you say!?" Sarah questioned with hurt and shock as she was about to get up and go back there only for David too stop her and have sit back down.

"Okay, okay, one Casey you and Kenny both need to shut the fuck up and two, Sarah, I cannot lighten up alright this is serious!" David explained as he turned the wheel to turn the car around another corner. "- Secondly this will NOT turn out to be like the first trip got that? And no this isn't going to be a _fun _vacation." David finished with annoyance and a frown.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Casey muttered as she went back to messing around on her phone.

"Yeah well, to late to turn back now." David answered in annoyance as Sarah laughed at his facial expression from the passenger seat.

From that point on, David knew that the trip was going to be a long trip...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Lol, typical Millers...Anyway we're now taking off yeah! So, I wonder what's gonna happen next!? Hm...Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. We're the Millers

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all of you who have been reading this story you guys rock! Anyway not much happens in this chapter but we do meet a two characters but only one of them will become important! But yeah, sad to see that no one has been reviewing but oh well, maybe some will this chapter. Anyway I own nothing from We're the Millers but I do own the two Police Officers we meet in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

We're the Millers

As the Millers drove the four of them had gotten used to being back on the rode as a family. Each member was minding their own business and enjoying their own company as David drove closer to the border of Canada. But as he drove the RV he started to slow as he kept coming to stop lights and traffic issues. However, it take him much longer to the RV moving faster once more and he told his family that they'd be at the border within an hour, this was going faster than David thought.

"Were almost to the border guys." David explained suddenly breaking the silence making everyone look up and over at him.

"Finally." Casey muttered with happiness.

"Hey, watch it missy!" David explained as he turned and eyed her and turned back. It was a good thing he was sitting in traffic. "Alright, here's what were going to do, follow my lead, and be yourselves alright? Can we do that?" David asked as he looked in the mirror at his kids and to the side at his wife.

"Yes!" Casey and Kenny called at the same time while Sarah nodded.

"Good, just remember we're the Millers." David explained as he pulled up closer towards the boarder line that went into Canada.

Pulling up to the border of Canada, the Millers all put on their fake happy faces as David came into the traffic of the waiting line. While slowly rolling to the line of the border David rolled his window down so he could talk to the guard easier and Casey and Kenny joined their parents up closer in the front of the RV. Finally when they arrived to the window of the tool payment the family all watched David as he thought of what to say to the man.

"Hello." Police Officer Richard said as the family pulled up to the window. "May I please see you're id?" Police Officer Richard asked as he looked at David.

"Id...?" David said with confusion and worry for a moment and then remembered what that meant. "Oh yeah! Right, sorry, here." David explained as he pulled out his wallet and handed it too the officer with a smile on his face.

That was when Police Officer Richard took it and turned it around in his hands to look at the id he was given. As soon as he fixed it in his hands, he read the id, which had a picture of David. Not only did it have his picture but it had his date of birth, his eye color, his hair color, his height, and his name, which read David Miller. Soon enough the Police Officer Richard began to write something down on his clipboard in front of him and eventually handed David back his id with the okay to move on.

"Alright, one window down, another window to go!" David explained with a smile on his face.

"Whoo, congrats, you're sneaking into Canada!" Sarah stated with sarcasm as David sent her a look. "What!?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Again, really!?" David asked with a bit of hurt in his voice and a frown.

"Hu?" Sarah asked in confusion until David gave her a look. "Oh! Right, sorry, just a reflex I guess." Sarah explained as David nodded in understandment.

"She told you..." Casey stated with a laugh as Kenny laughed along with her.

"Casey..." David warned as he turned and looked at her.

"Um, dad, the line is moving." Kenny stated instantly making David turn back around and being moving the RV forward.

Somehow that caused Casey too look at Kenny and Kenny to shrug his shoulder's. It was like the two were reading each other's mind, but they weren't and when David came to another stop at the second window; both Casey and Kenny went back to looking out the front window of the RV and listen to what was about to happen. Speaking of David, he was stopped again at the second window and when he arrived another police officer decided to talk a lot more than the first one did.

"Id and name please?" Police Officer Bailey asked as she looked up at David from her window.

"David, David Miller and uh, here." David explained as he handed her his wallet just like he did with the other officer.

"I see." Police Officer Bailey stated as she turned the wallet around and looked at his id. " - And uh, what business do you have coming down to Canada?" Police Officer Bailey asked with interest as she began to write something down behind the window.

"Oh were just on a little family vacation!" David explained instantly with a fake smile on his face. "My wife Sarah and I are taking our daughter Casey and our son Kenny to visit my mother and father also known as their grandparents, yeah, the kids are real excited to see them!" David explained fastly as the officer nodded.

"Very common..." Police Officer Bailey muttered to herself while sending a glance at David and Sarah. "And all these people are really with you?" Police Officer Bailey asked once more as she noticed Casey and Kenny looking at her as well watching the scene.

"Yup! We're the Millers!" David explained with a real smile on his face this time as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Alright sir, then I hear by welcome you and you're family to Canada! Please, enjoy your visit!" Police Officer Bailey explained with a smile as she handed David his wallet back and waved them along the line.

"Thank you!" David stated as he waved goodbye to Police Officer Bailey.

So the Miller family drove away from the border crossing line and went on their merry way to David's cousin's house without the Police Officer knowing what they were really doing. However as the RV did drive away Police Officer Bailey watched the RV with suspicion, something about that Miller family seemed off and for some reason her mind and body were telling her that they were not really going to visit their family members. Oh no! Something was telling her that they were possibly doing something illegal. That was when she closed her window, walked out of her little room, and headed over to her police car, from there she got ready to follow the Millers...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter five! Hm...I wonder how this police officer knows that their lying? Hm...I guess you're gonna have to keep reading to find out! And what about Brad and The Manhandler, what's going on with them? Anyway thanks for reading and please! pretty, pretty, pretty please leave some reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! Thanks for reading and chapter six will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Arriving

Wanted For Revenge - A We're the Millers Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway sorry it took me a while to update i was having trouble with this chapter and I got really busy with school. So without anything else to say I own nothing from We're the Millers sadly cause if I did a second one would already be out, but either way please enjoy chapter six! Not my best, but it will do :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Arriving

Later that night the Miller family had finally made it too their destination. So, in front of them sat a light blue house with a red porch and red chimney. It was a three story house with windows and doors, there was a small garden along the side of the house in the front, and there was a garage close to the house in front of their RV where they were parked in the driveway. All four Millers stared at the house as they sat in the RV trying to figure out what to even do next.

"Alright, were here." David said as he unbuckled himself and began to head towards the door of the RV.

"Whoa, whoa, wea, David - "Sarah began making David stop in his tracks and look at her with confusion. "That's it? We're here." Sarah explained as he crossed her arms while David looked at her with even more confusion.

"Okay...I'm having trouble following." David explained as he eyed Sarah who groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"You expect us to just barge in the house without even a single plan on what to do or how to even find this pot were looking for?" Sarah asked as David made an "O" expression with his mouth now understand what Sarah was talking about.

"She's right." Casey added as she and Kenny walked up next to Sarah. "How do we know there's no one else here waiting for us to come?" Casey asked instantly.

"I...you..." David began with annoyance as he tried to find his way out of that question as the other Millers stood there with their arms crossed waiting for an answer. "Because, this is my brother's house and I know he was the only one living here." David explained as they all listened with understanding.

"Oh." Casey stated as she let her shoulder's slack down a bit and uncrossed her arms.

"Yeah, so come on let's go." David stated as he began to walk out of the RV with everyone following me.

"Well since we know the first answer; what's the second one?" Sarah asked causing David to look at her once more. "The pot." Sarah stated instantly.

"Right." David added as he understood now. "The pot is in his bedroom in a draw of his nightstand by his bed." David explained as all the Millers nodded this time.

With the explanation now given to them the Millers walked into the house together and instantly looked around at the inside of it. From the main entrance led a wooden hallway splinting deep into the house with two ways. Along the left side of the Millers was also a stair case that led to the upstairs and there was a staircase on their right leading to the floor underneath them. So, as the Millers looked around the house, they realized that this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Great." Casey stated in annoyance as she walked forwards and turned to her family. "What now!? This place looks like a fucking maze!" Casey explained and questioned as she crossed her arms and leaned to her right side a little.

"Simple, we split up and look for a bedroom and then look for the pot." David explained as everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"Split up?" Kenny asked as he walked up next to Casey so he could face David and Sarah as well. "If we split up, we could get lost, and if we get lost...well, who knows what could happen next!?" Kenny explained with a frown as he looked at his family members.

"Relax Kenny." David explained as he looked at everyone. "Here's what we'll do - " David began. "We all have phone's right?" David asked as Sarah, Casey, and Kenny nodded in agreement. "Then we'll still split up - " David began as Kenny went to protest but David stopped him. "But we'll split into groups so we're not alone." David finished with a smile. "Sarah and I, and Kenny and Casey." David explained with a smile as he indicated to each of them.

"What!?" Casey asked with annoyance. "Why do I have to be paired with this loser!?" Casey questioned as she pointed to Kenny who looked hurt by her comment.

"Because I said so." David explained as Casey pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sounds fair to me." Sarah stated as she smiled at David who smiled back.

"Alright, you two will take the two split hallways, and Sarah and I will take the two stair cases, sound good?" David asked with hope as everyone just mumbled in agreement. "Great, remember to call when you find the pot!" David finished as he and Sarah turned and began going upstairs.

"Come on, the faster we do this, the faster we get home." Casey explained as she walked away towards the left split hallway with her arms crossed.

This left Kenny to stare after her in confusion while glancing back up at the staircase where Sarah and David disappeared too. However when Kenny looked back to where Casey had stormed off, he now realized he was standing alone in the middle of the entrance hall. Soon enough, he raced off after Casey before he lost her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter six! Looks like things are going to get a little interesting in this house, wonder what's gonna happen? Well then we'll have to wait and see! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
